White Wolf, Shining Moon, Blackened Sky
by Seine
Summary: Okay, Ken wakes up from a weird dream, Wormmon finds cool clothes for him, and they go to the Digiworld, not knowing what was up. I dedicate this to Lilith Tsutomo!Chap 5 up~! FINALLY!!!
1. Entry Dream

**_ELP: This was inspired by a crazy dream I had. Be warned, if you don't like funny, then go get a freaking life. You need to laugh. I dedicate this to a very talented writer, Lilith Tsutomo. Thanks for the idea with Ken and making French toast! Sammy, do your thing!  
Sammy: We don't own nothin' but the plot of this little fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ken sat lazily on the couch, flipping through channels. Not one thing on. Ken turned off the Television, put down the remote, and let his head rest back on the couch. His mom and dad had gone on a trip, and Ken didn't want to disturb them, so he said he didn't want to. Now he was wishing that he had said yes. They never called, and he was bored for summer break. Ken got up, and picked up the sleeping Wormmon. Wormmon woke up, and jumped on Ken's shoulder.  
" What are we doing today?" Wormmon asked, hoping for something new. Ken thought for a moment.   
" Well, if you want, we could bust down some control spires, or we can just hang around in the Digiworld for a while." Wormmon perked up.   
" Can we do both?" He asked hopefully. Ken laughed and nodded, walking to his room. He switched on the computer, pointing his D-3 to it.   
" Digi-port open!" Ken exclaimed. The portal opened, and they were sucked in.

Once in the Digiworld, Ken and Wormmon looked around. They had landed right in front of a couple thousand spires. Ken sighed and pulled out his D-3.   
" Digivolve!" Ken yelled. Wormmon smiled wide.  
" Wormmon, Digivolve to......Stingmon!" Stingmon flew into the air, and immediately started tearing the spires apart. Ken kept his D-terminal open, and watched the black spots disappear slowly. Very slowly. He walked silently behind Stingmon's flying form, keeping only one eye out for flying debris. Occasionally, Ken had to lean sideways to avoid a huge chunk of control spire from hitting him. He would then look up for a brief second, and then look back at the D-terminal. Stingmon landed after an hour, and stood in front of Ken. Ken closed the D-terminal, and smiled up at Stingmon. Little did they know, that a couple of nosy Digidestined were eavesdropping and spying.  
" Great job, Stingmon. We destroyed three whole control spire areas. You need a break?" Ken laughed a little as Stingmon nodded his head furiously. Stingmon dedigivolved, and they sat down on a control spire. Ken handed Wormmon a granola bar, and opened it for him.  
" Are you sure you don't want any, Ken-Chan?" Wormmon asked. Ken shook his head and smiled.   
" Naa, I already ate while you slept. Don't worry about it, dig in." Wormmon thanked Ken, and then dove in to the granola bar, enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate chips. Ken opened his D-terminal, and checked around. There were 5 more areas they could get to at the time. Ken sighed a closed the D-terminal, and looked up at the desert sky. It was a hot day, nice and sunny. Ken then looked at Wormmon, and thought for a moment.  
_ He must be boiling....I have to help him._ Ken thought. He removed his jacket, {because he had a white T-shirt underneath} and held it over Wormmon, creating shade. Wormmon looked up, and smiled a Worm smile. When Wormmon was done, Ken tied the shirt around Wormmon's head, making it look like a bandana that covered the top of his head. Wormmon thanked Ken, and Digivolved back to Stingmon. Luckily, the jacket stayed on his head, Ken smiled. Stingmon started tearing through the spires, while Ken sat down on a broken one. He looked around, and spotted something peculiar. The eyes of some goggles were sticking up from behind a spire, along with some spiky red hair. Davis. Ken got up, and slowly walked over to the spire. He neared it, and he could her some breathing. Ken walked over to the spire, and peered over it's 5' foot wall. Davis, Kari, T.K, Yolie and Cody were all crouched behind it. Ken raised an eyebrow, and they all looked up. Each one of them had a look of surprise. Ken waved his hand a bit to the left, then the right, and stopped.  
" Hello. So, eavesdropping? Or spying?" Ken kept his eyebrow raised, and they all laughed nervously. Davis tapped his two index fingers together.   
" Uh, it's, uh, not what you think....." He laughed a bit, more nervous under Ken's blue, violet, maybe grey gaze. Ken's lip twitched a bit, like he was going to smiled or laugh, but it never happened.   
" So, your saying that your not here to spy or eavesdrop on me or Stingmon, right? So, what are you doing here? 'Cause if you judges on 'Who can crack the most spires' then I don't think you'd be hiding. Don't lie, it's bad for you." Ken pulled back from the broken spire, and walked back to his sitting place. Stingmon shouted something at him from above, causing him to look up.   
" KEN!! Watch this!!" Stingmon shouted. Ken watched Stingmon as he executed a perfect 360 dive, while tearing through a spire with his beam spikes. The spire collapsed in a perfect little heap, and Ken smiled wide. Stingmon landed in front of Ken.   
" That was great! I didn't know you could do that!" Ken exclaimed, clapping for Stingmon. Stingmon blushed.   
" Thanks. It was really that good?" He asked bashfully. Ken nodded. A scream came from where the Digidestined were, and Ken looked over as the control spire was thrown away, and a long pair of giant vine-like tentacles burst through the ground, and locked onto Davis's foot, hauling him upside down into the air. Ken and Stingmon ran over. Ken immediately jumped right onto the giant tentacles, trying to wrestle them down. Stingmon was lashed down by another giant pair that had burst out of the ground. The first pair let Davis go, throwing him at the Digidestined. They caught him, and then helped him up. They stared as the giant tentacles held Stingmon, and the other pair grabbing Ken by the waist. Ken was thrown into the air, then grabbed again, another pair appearing. On lashed his arm, another lashed his other arm, another lashed his leg, and another lashed his other leg. Ken's limbs were all lashed by the pairs, and on more came up and lashed his neck and torso. Ken started to scream as the pairs squeezed in on him, crushing him slowly. Ken twisted and turned, but couldn't break free. He could barely breathe. His eyes landed on the Digidestined, staring up at him. But none were doing anything to help. Ken looked over to Stingmon. He was no where in sight, Ken looked at the sky. Everything was getting dark. The pairs grip tightened immensely. Ken screamed as the air to his lungs was cut off, and Kari could have sworn she heard a snap. Ken's vision went black, but he was still kicking and screaming. The pairs slammed Ken into the ground, and retreated into the ground. Ken was left gasping for air, and holding ribs. He coughed up blood, and then cried out in pain as something hit his ribs. He collapsed sideways, blood leaking through his T-shirt. He identified the one who kicked him as a black version of Stingmon, human size. Ken was roughly yanked up into the air by the Stingmon, and was slammed into the ground, and then thrown to the Digidestined. The black Stingmon laughed and pointed at the Digidestined.   
" If you dare interfere with my plans, your Digimon that are in my capture will become as beaten as this piece of trash. Oh, and, one more thing: You can't win. Bye!" The black Stingmon flew off, and everyone flocked to Ken's side. Davis rolled Ken onto his back, and stared, fearful. Ken was staring up at Davis, looking hurt inside and out. Ken tried to get up, but fell back down with a wave of pure pain shaking him to the mallow of his bones. Ken looked around, and then closed his eyes, then opening them, trying not to give up. Some boy came near the Digidestined, and they all looked up, even Ken. The boy had spikes brown hair, nice caramel eyes, and a huge silver gauntlet on his one arm. He had a red bandana around his neck, and brown shorts with a green shirt. He looked around Ken's height. Ken gasped.   
" R-Ryo? I thought-" Ken whispered, in pain. The boy known as Ryo cut Ken off.   
" I am. I'm not really here. Nor am I really there. Don't ask, I don't even know what's going on. But, I do know that that Stingmon's name is Doriamon. He's a mega, and he's after that little diamond spore buried in your neck and body. So, I just thought that I'd come by and see home you were holding up. Not very good, apparently. Well, I think I can fix that....." Ryo bent down beside Ken, and lifted Ken's shirt. The rib bone was sticking out, and Yolie slapped her hands around Cody's eyes, and tried to keep from hurling at the gruesome site. Davis turned away, and T.K clamped his hand around his mouth, ran about 8 meters, and hurled on the ground. Kari had a twisted look of disgust on her face. Ryo put a hand lightly on the bone, clamping his hand around it.   
" Ken, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt. Ready......" Ryo used a lot of strength, and with one push, shoved the bone back into place. Ken screamed and writhed a bit until........

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken woke up startled, and smacked his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his head, and rolled over. Bad idea. Ken rolled right off his bunk, and landed with a thunk on his back, after about 2 meters of falling. Ken stood up, and yawned loud, stretching his stiff limbs. He looked around, and spotted Wormmon sleeping on his bunk, not disturbed by Ken's falling. Ken walked into the living room, and looked around. Not a soul in the house other then him and Wormmon. Ken spotted a note.  
Ken,  
_ I thought I'd let you sleep in today. I'm not sure when you'll wake up, but me and your dad are probable in Canada by now.  
I stocked the fridge with food, and I'm sure you'll be fine. You can have friends over if you want, just don't break anything, K?  
Mom.  
_ Ken put the note down, and sighed deeply. Luckily, it was all a dream. He and Davis were best friends, and everyone but Cody was pretty friendly. Ken woke up Wormmon, and got dressed. Instead of the usual Tamachi suit, Ken decided to let loose, and wear something non-professional. He wore a white T-shirt with black jeans. Ken walked into the kitchen, and found Wormmon staring at the note, obviously trying to read it. Ken smiled a bit as Wormmon tried hard.  
" Morning Wormmon. I'll make us some breakfast. Hope you like French toast." Ken said, taking out the stuff to make French toast. Wormmon looked up and smiled a Wormy smile.  
" I like anything you cook. Even that time when you burnt the bacon to a crisp it still tasted good. So, your mom and dad are in that place......Canada, right?" Wormmon had a bit of trouble reading the page, but got the main part of it. Ken nodded a bit, and laughed.   
" You know, I really think that your coming along great with reading, Wormmon. And that note was in handwriting. Great job, buddy." Ken had been teaching Wormmon how to read for a while, and Wormmon was getting quite good at it. Wormmon beamed at the praise. Ken finished the French toast, and gave some to Wormmon. Wormmon wolfed down 3 pieces, while Ken ate ALL the rest. Ken brushed his teeth, and helped Wormmon pick out some food out of his teeth. They both slumped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Ken flipped through the channels. Not one thing was on. Ken got up, and walked back into his room. Wormmon followed him. Ken sat down in his computer chair heavily. Wormmon started to dig around in Ken's closet, pulling out mostly clothing. Ken watched with a raised eyebrow, and after a while, Wormmon came out of the closet with something in his teeth and claws. He handed Ken two wristbands. Ken laughed a bit.  
" I want you to put them on. It might make you look a little different. Besides, I think we might need them." Wormmon exclaimed, jumping on top of the table. Ken smiled and shoved them on. They were both black, with a flaring white wolf on one hand, and a white moon on the other. Ken smiled and stood up. Wormmon seemed pleased. Ken turned to the mirror his mom had forced him to have in his room. Ken thought it was stupid, really, but he didn't want the lecture of his mother. Ken looked at himself in the mirror. For once, he didn't look like a pro. He looked normal. When a slight grunt came from the closet, Ken turned and spotted Wormmon going at it again. Wormmon emerged from the closet with a black headband. It, too, had the flaring white wolf and moon on it. Ken took it out of Wormmon's little claws. He slipped it down over his head, and then pulled his hair out of it, sliding the headband up onto his forehead. He looked up. Ken's hair was flopping down over the headband at the bangs, and his hair everywhere looked messy and unruly. Yet again, it looked cool. Ken looked down at the smiling Wormmon.   
" Uh, thanks? I just hope no one thinks I'm turning into something different." Wormmon beamed at Ken.  
" Hey, Ken, I can't reach something up on the top shelf. Could you lift me up there?" Wormmon asked. Ken picked up Wormmon, and lifted him up to the top shelf in his closet. Wormmon started to dig around again, and finally, he gave the signal for Ken to let him down. Ken put Wormmon down, and took the red belts, long silver chain, and the studded collar. Ken raised an eyebrow, and his other eyebrow twitched. Wormmon smiled up at him from the table.   
" Please?" Wormmon begged. Ken rolled his eyes at Wormmon, and started to work on putting the stuff on. He wrapped the red belts around his waist. There had to be at least 3 off them. One wrapped normally, one went down diagonal, the other up diagonal. It all wrapped tight, but he could moved easy. He wrapped the studded collar around his neck, and made it click with the other side. Ken pulled the chain on, and looked in the mirror. He had gone kind of Goth, kind of punk. He noticed that the chain had a wolf and a moon on the end of it, dangling like dog tags. Wormmon examined Ken.   
" Wait! Something is missing! I know!" Wormmon leapt into the closet again, and pulled out a black vest. And Ken just couldn't' keep his eyes off the deeply imbedded, silk white wolf and moon. On the back, there was a white wolf howling at a white moon. Wormmon handed Ken the vest, and pulled out a pair of black shoes. On the bottom of the soles, were the white wolf and moon. Ken slipped the vest and shoes on, and then looked back into the mirror. Yep, he was totally different. Ken could feel a strange pull of energy coming from the clothing. It wasn't bad though. He felt a little more......alive. Full of life again. Ken looked down at Wormmon. Ken smiled as good as he could.  
" I can't believe I actually look cool. Thanks, now lets go rip some spires apart!" Ken exclaimed, the port opened. Wormmon and Ken were sucked through, without knowing the kind of day they would be having......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: I do not own anything, and I hope this will be liked. Now, can anyone guess what the wolf and moon are for?  
Sammy: R&R! 


	2. Huw

**_ELP: This was inspired by a crazy dream I had. Be warned, if you don't like funny, then go get a freaking life. You need to laugh. I dedicate this to a very talented writer, Lilith Tsutomo. Thanks for the idea with Ken and making French toast! Sammy, do your thing!  
Sammy: We don't own nothin' but the plot of this little fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ken and Wormmon landed in a beautiful chasm full of flowers, trees, a stream and a small waterfall. Ken picked up Wormmon, and they both walked over to the stream. It was very small, but deep. Ken looked into the calm water, and saw his reflection smiling back at him. Wormmon looked at his own reflection, and smiled, laughing. They both sat under an apple tree. Ken was actually enjoying the sweet serenity of the chasm he was in. Wormmon laid on Ken's chest, and they almost fell asleep right there. Ken had his eyes half open, and they slowly drooped down, making him fall asleep, along with Wormmon.

Unfortunately , after an hour, the other Digidestined walked into the chasm, also enjoying the beauty, and not enjoying the fact that they were lost. They came to the little stream. Ken and Wormmon were oblivious, because they were deep into sleep. Davis looked around, and then spotted a nice spot for a picnic. Kari looked around, and started to set up. Cody helped her, while T.K and Yolie spotted Ken and Wormmon, hushing everyone else. Yolie walked a little closer with T.K, and stopped in front of Ken and Wormmon. Ken shifted in his sleep, making his hair fall in his face. Ken's nose twitched, and then his eyes slowly opened. Yolie and T.K froze. Ken brushed the hair out of his face, and spotted the Digidestined. They slowly smiled a bit.   
" Oh, Hello. I can leave if I'm bothering-" Ken was scowling inside. He liked that spot. Davis cut him off very quickly.  
" No, you got here first. You can stay. You're one of us, remember?? Hey, and nice new gig, it suits you." Davis smiled a big smile, and Ken nodded, yawning long. Wormmon woke up and yawned.  
" Well, that was a nice nap. Oh, Hi everyone." Wormmon greeted. Ken and Wormmon got up, stretching a bit. Ken walked over to the stream, and washed his face, waking up entirely. Ken stood up after wiping his face with his black vest. Then he noticed that he was still wearing the clothing Wormmon had giving him. Ken looked up at the sun, and then turned around, facing the Digidestined.  
" So, how'd you find this place?" Ken asked, sitting down Native style on the ground under the huge apple tree. Everyone else stood up, all above him except for Cody. He sat Native style in front of Ken, respect all through their eyes, locked.   
" Well, we were going for a picnic, and ' Oh So Fearless Leader' over here ran like a coward from white wolf. We followed, and we got here. So, how did you get here, Ichijouji-San?" Cody explained. Ken laughed a bit.  
" Me and Wormmon landed here. We were actually going to crack up some spires. I was getting bored at home, because my mom and dad flew off to Canada." Ken explained. There was a great howling from behind the apple tree, sending Ken and Cody flying up to standing position. Everyone was staring behind the apple tree. A huge White Wolf walked out of the shadows, big yellow eyes flaring. It stared straight at Ken. Ken stared back, not letting his eyes widen or narrow. Ken bent down without controlling himself, eyes locked with the wolf's eyes. Ken's eyes flashed yellow, and the wolf's eyes widened a bit. It walked over to Ken, and stared Ken in the eyes. It moved back, and laid down on it's stomach, looking up at Ken. Ken stood up. The wolf did as well, and Ken raised and eyebrow, while the Digidestined moved back. Ken walked left, the Wolf walked left. Ken walked right, the Wolf walked right. Ken stopped, it stopped. Ken then noticed that the white wolf on his new clothing looked like the white wolf in front of him. Ken turned to Wormmon.   
" Wormmon, does this white wolf have anything to do with the white wolf that I'm wearing as an insignia on my clothing right now?" Ken asked, pointing to the white wolf on his chest. Wormmon nodded.  
" Yep. That Wolf knows that you aren't going to hurt it, because the White Wolf and the White Moon on and in you represent peace and bravery, along with kindness. Name him, he likes you. Oh, and don't worry, I planned the whole thing." Ken raised an eyebrow, and sweat dropped. All the other Digidestined sweat dropped as well. Ken thought for a moment.  
" It's got to be something good...... Hmm...depends on it's gender. Wormmon?" Ken asked. Wormmon laughed.  
" Male." He answered. Ken nodded and thought.  
"Huw. His name is Huw. What do you guys think?" Kari and T.K smiled.  
" You know, I like that name. It kind of rolls of the tongue." T.K said, smiling a bit. Kari laughed.  
" Yeah, it kind of does. Cool name." She said, smiling away. Cody walked warily over to Huw. Huw senced the kid was a little freaked, and sat down, smiling a wolf smile. Cody patted Huw on the head a few times, and smiled and laughed as Huw licked Cody's face. Ken laughed. Davis walked over to Ken.   
" You know, I wonder if you can take him home into the real world....Probable." Ken smiled, and looked down at his new pet Wolf. Huw looked up, and telepathed Ken somehow.

_ You know, I believe that you should take me to that place, what is it called, the park. Yes, that's it._ Ken raised an eyebrow, and laughed a bit.   
!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: I own nothing, but I do dedicate this to Lilith Tsutomo! Go read her fics, you'll like them. Unless your some stupid flamer that hates everything.  
Sammy: R&R! 


	3. The Wild Wolf Thing

**_ELP: This was inspired by a crazy dream I had. Be warned, if you don't like funny, then go get a freaking life. You need to laugh. I dedicate this to a very talented writer, Lilith Tsutomo. Thanks for the idea with Ken and making French toast! Sammy, do your thing!  
Sammy: We don't own nothin' but the plot of this little fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ken looked at Huw intently. Huw was almost bigger then Cody, and was powerful looking. Ken cringed as a scream and crash reached his ear. He had to clamp his hand over his ear, and dropped to his knee. Huw was cringing as well, putting a paw on his ear. Ken gasped air raggedly, and then looked at the Digidestined, staring at him oddly.  
" Can't.....You....Hear that??" Ken asked, trying to stand. The screaming stopped, and the Digidestined were eyeing him nervously.   
" There was no sound. Nothing. Ken, are you okay?" Davis asked, taking a step forward. Ken put a hand on his forehead.   
" There was screaming and crashing from over to the left. That way, to Primary Village. I swear, I heard a scream." Ken suddenly lost control again, and sped off at unearthly speed, Huw right beside him at his feet.

The Digidestined tried to follow, but just couldn't keep up.   
" Patamon! Digi-armor Energize!" T.K yelled.   
" Patamon Armor Digivolve to........ Pegasusmon!" Davis and T.K mounted Pegasusmon. Kari pointed her D-3 at Gatomon.   
" Digi-armor Energize!" She exclaimed.   
" Gatomon Armor Digivolve to......Nefertimon!" Kari and Cody got on Nefertimon. Yolie ripped out her D-3.  
" Digi-Armor Energize!" She practically screamed.   
" Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to......Halsemon!!" Yolie leapt onto Halsemon, and they headed for Primary Village.

Ken twisted and turned silently in the bleak forest. He burst through the trees, not noticing the thick scratch from the trees. He ran and ran, Huw right beside him. Luckily, he was just in time to see a Kwuagamon about to kill a digimon. Ken ran fasted, and hit the Kwuagamon, knocking it over. Ken landed on 4 limbs, not realizing that he was growling like a wolf beside Huw. Kwuagamon got up, and charged Ken and Huw. Ken let out a shrill, blood curdling roar like sound that made Kwuagamon stopped dead in his tracks. Ken growled again, still not in control of himself. The Kwuagamon threw it's head to the side, and Ken had to jump back with Huw to avoid being hit by Kwuagamon's gigantic tusks. Huw ran in and bit Kwuagamon in the knee, while Ken threw himself into the air, about 10 meters, and landed straight on Kwuagamon's face. Ken leapt to the back of it's massive head, and just managed to get his hands around it's thorny neck. He squeezed tight, and the Kwuagamon roared and twisted. Huw back off, and the Kwuagamon slowly sunk to the ground, the blood to his head cut off. Ken let go of the Kwuagamon just as the Digidestined landed in front of him. Yolie ran over to Ken, and then looked at the Kwuagamon on the ground. Ken looked back at her, and then at the Kwuagamon. He finally regained control over himself, and sighed deeply.   
" He's passed out. He'll be awake soon. We have to move him. Uggh...." Ken groaned and sat down on the ground in front of Yolie. She nodded, and then spotted the small patch of black blue fur on the back of Ken's hands.  
" Uh, Ken, you have fur on the back of your hand." Ken's eyes snapped open, and he turned his hand over. There was a patch of thick black blue fur on his hands. Then he looked at Huw.  
" Wormmon, why do I have fur on me?" He asked Wormmon. Wormmon sweat dropped.  
" Well, actually, this is part of the whole wolf thing. Uh, well, every time you are saving something, you kind of go wolf. All over. This is just the first stage, it always goes away...." Wormmon explained nervously. Ken's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.  
" YOU MEAN I'M TURNING INTO A WOLF!!!!!????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ken screamed. Wormmon shrugged.  
" Yeah." Ken's jaw dropped, and he had to close it. He stared down at Huw.  
_ Well, don't worry, chicks dig the wolf thing. Or the fur, either or all._  
Ken raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. This was not good.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: Now, what is going to happen to Ken next?  
Sammy: R&R! 


	4. WereWolf and Cody's Inner Child

**_ELP: This was inspired by a crazy dream I had. Be warned, if you don't like funny, then go get a freaking life. You need to laugh. I dedicate this to a very talented writer, Lilith Tsutomo. Thanks for the idea with Ken and making French toast!! And I have read that authors books. I like them, Lilith. Thanks for reviewing, everyone!  
Sammy: We don't own nothin' but the plot of this little fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ken blinked a few times, and slowly pointed at Huw.  
" Let me get this straight: He can talk in my head," Wormmon nodded at the freaked out Ken, " These symbols are signs of Bravery, Kindness and peace," Wormmon nodded again, " And I'm turning into a Wolf creature."   
" Yeah. Don't worry, it won't be that bad. You'll still be human. And it won't show if you don't want it to, unless it's a full moon." Ken sweat dropped and fell over. He got back up, and looked around. Something was wrong. All the Digidestined were fine, the Digimon were fine, but something was wrong. Ken looked around.   
" Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something is wrong." Yolie looked around along with Cody.  
" I don't see anything wrong. And I have good eyesight with glasses. Hmmm.....Cody, do you see anything?" Yolie adjusted her glasses, and continued to look around.  
" I think I know what Ken means. Something just isn't.....right here. It's all out of place. There's a disturbance here....." Cody stated, looking around gravely. Ken looked over to the East, and spotted something. It was moving toward them.  
" Something's coming. It looks like..........A giant spider? What in the Digiworld?" Ken looked farther, or tried anyway. Cody looked over as well. A giant spider burst into Primary village, scaring all the babies away. Elecmon herded them away from the giant spider.   
" What is that?" Kari cried in disgust. The giant spider looked up.  
" I am MegaDokukomon. Under order of my master, you must all perish." MegaDokukomon walked forward. Ken growled a bit, clenching his hands, not noticing the claws growing from his hands. MegaDokukomon stopped, and looked into Ken's eyes. It's eyes were blank and red. Ken noticed a long red coil surrounding it's black Dokukumon body. Ken pulled out his Digivice.  
" Wormmon!" He exclaimed, pointing it at the little Worm.  
" Wormmon Digivolve to..........Stingmon!" Stingmon rushed MegaDokukomon, and tried for the coil immediately. MegaDokukomon swatted Stingmon away with it's massive front arm. Stingmon landed and tried again.   
" DARK SPIDER WEB!" Yelled MegaDokukomon. Stingmon was caught in a giant net, and thrown away. He crashed, and Dedigivolved to Wormmon. Ken ran over to Wormmon, and picked him up.  
" Sorry. He's too strong..... Look out!" Wormmon shouted. Too late. Ken was thrown about 10 yards with the single swipe of an angry front arm claw. Ken crashed into a building, the rubble collapsing on top of him. All the Digidestined, Digimon, Huw and Wormmon stared at the heap of rubble. A tear came to Wormmon's eye as he saw the pale hand sticking out from under the rubble. Huw threw his head back and howled mournfully, the sky turning to a murky sunset. Suddenly, just as a small tear dropped to the ground from Cody, the rubble flew away in a huge vortex, twisting and twirling violently. The rubble disappeared into nowhere. In the place of Ken, was a huge werewolf. It was all raven and bluish, the color of Ken's hair. It had it's long, white teeth bared in the sunset, ready and rigid, looking to kill. It's eyes were the same color as Ken's were, but a lot more narrow. It still had all of Ken's clothing on, except that the pants had been ripped to shorts from the sickeningly fast growing. It looked like WereGarurumon, only a lot darker, and minus the armor. Cody gasped. It was Ken. Ken threw his head back and howled. He looked at MegaDokukomon, who was trembling in fear of this new creature. Ken pulled a giant clawed foot back, and dashed forward, lunging and growling. He kicked MegaDokukomon in the face, landed gracefully, pulled into a slash of a giant clawed hand, and then lunged with his teeth bared. With a sudden leverage, MegaDokukomon made for a swipe, trying to fend off the giant Wolf before it. Funny, everything was too late these days. Ken's Wolf form bit down hard on Megadokukomon's neck, snapping it in two. MegaDokukomon disappeared, and the giant Ken/Werewolf turned around, and let out a howl, dissipating slowly into Normal Ken. Ken slumped almost lifeless onto the ground, breathing hard. Wormmon crawled over to Ken, and nudged him. Huw gave Ken a huge, wet lick on the face. Ken groaned, and started to move a little. He got onto his knees before he started to tremble. He was ready to drop down, when some hands helped him back up, right onto his feet. Ken looked down, and spotted the one who helped him. This person was the last he would have thought to help him. Cody helped Ken limp to the group. Yolie's face was tear-streaked, T.K was white, Kari was biting her lip hard, and Davis was frowning. Ken suddenly lost all hope as a few words reached his mind.   
" _ I can't believe he did that! I hope I didn't think that out loud......_" Rang Davis's voice in his head.   
" _ I think Ken needs to rest. He looks dead beat, like that MegaDokukomon.....Dead......_" Rang Kari's voice.   
" _ Good, he's not dead. We still need him for battle. But, a werewolf? Yeesh, and I thought my dad was hairy in the arms....._" Yolie's voice wasn't as vivid as the others.   
"_ Man, that was cool. And I thought Matt was supposed to me a Teenage Wolf. Wait till he hears about this! But, did Ken really have to kill him so.....Brutally?_ T.K's voice was excited. Ken had to keep from smiling at the last thing he heard in his crazy mind.   
" _ Wow, Grandfather was right: The lone Wolf may turn into one. Wow, this is cool. I mean, As long as they don't find out that I think it was cool, I'll be fine. Except for the killing, that was sweet!_" Ken smiled at Cody's little mind comment. Then he fell forward onto his stomach, sleeping like a wolf. { Pun intended}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ELP: That was cool. I liked that part. And I feel sorry for Lilith Tsutomo's finger. Hamsters bite hard.   
Sammy: R&R! 


	5. Old times new

ELP: Finally! Lilith, I am really sorry this took so long, but I've been busy! I don't own digimon.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ken slowly awoke. He groaned loudly, and sat up. He was in that chasm he had been in the day before. _ How long have I slept for? _ Ken thought, looking around. It was sometime in the morning. Ken stood up, and stared around him. Wormmon was sleeping peacefully. Huw immediately ran over to Ken, smiling. Ken bent down, and pet Huw on the head, smiling a bit. 

" You're up early. Are you feeling alright?" Cody said from behind him. Ken, for some odd reason, knew Cody was there. Ken stood up again, and turned to face Cody. He had a walking stick with him. Ken stretched his limbs, and then stared a his hands. No fur. Ken sighed in relief. 

" Morning. Thank God I don't have any fur on my hands. What happened? I mean, I got hit, and then it all went black for me, but I could hear something, roaring. It think it was me. Was it? Oh no, what did I do?" Ken asked, very afraid at Cody's saddened look. He stared Ken in the eye.

" Well, you see, you kind of, well, killed MegaDokukomon........ As a were wolf." Ken's eyes flew open, very wide. They then went normal, half closed, and Ken was suddenly weighed down by emotion. He sunk to his knees, eyes in shadow. Cody put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I can't believe it........ I did it again....." Ken whispered. Cody sighed. 

" Listen, you didn't know what you were doing. And it was a fake, anyway. Not a spire, but something else. Come on, you need to eat." Ken stood up, and followed Cody, walking behind the small child. They came to a spot near the lake, a little way down, and sat down with the Digidestined. They all stared blankly. Ken served himself, grabbing 6 apples. He started to eat, saving 4 for Wormmon and Huw. When he was done his 2, he stood up, and walked over to where Wormmon was, along with Huw. He gave 2 apples to Wormmon, and 2 to Huw. They gobbled the apples down, avoiding the seeds and cores. Huw burped, and sat down. Ken smiled at them both. 

" Morning, you two. Let's get outta here, they freak me out. K?" Ken whispered. They nodded, Wormmon jumping on Ken's shoulder, and Huw standing to all fours. They started to sneak off, creeping quietly through the forest. They snuck right out to the mountains. Ken walked with Huw, Wormmon on his shoulder. Along the path of the mountain, was a little set back. A small family of MountPikmon { A mother, father, and daughter } were struggling to pull the cart up to their home, a little ways up a tributary off path. It was very steep, and they didn't have an animal to help. Ken decided they should give them a hand. He walked up to the father, very friendly. { Think of bean people for the looks } 

" Hello there. It looks like you could use a hand." Ken greeted. The father had white hair, big pale eyes, and a strong white beard. He wasn't old, that was for sure. Only about 30 something. He was wearing a typical farmer get up. The mother had black hair, no beard, in a normal farmer's wife thing. The daughter looked like the mother. The Father nodded.

" Yeah, we do need a bit of a hand. Can't get this thing up to the home. Across the mountain, past our house, are the plains. That's where we've got a farm. We just have store home up there." Ken nodded, and walked past the Father, to his surprise. Ken grabbed the cart front handles { the long ones for horse reins } and started to pull, slowly making his way up. Huw was pushing against the back of the cart, helping Ken. The little family also helped, and in no time, they got the cart up the slope, and into the store house. Ken grinned. 

" Thank you. If you ever need a hand with something, we'd be happy to help." Said the father MountPikmon. Ken nodded. 

" Okay, sure. See you all later." Ken waved when he was back down the slope, and turned back on his walk, enjoying the morning. Wormmon was too. Huw was just trotting along, head held high along side his new friend. Ken, Huw and Wormmon crossed the mountain, and were in the savannah, looking across the area. They kept walking. They had no idea that the Digidestined were looking for them already. Ken and Wormmon stopped at the start of the desert. Ken sighed, and looked around. Wormmon stared across it. 

" Looks like the only way across. Oh well, let's go! We've got lots of time to kill!" Ken smiled at his little Digimon's enthusiasm. He then started to walk through the desert, enjoying the sun set of the desert. Huw was right beside him, still trotting along. He looked like he was enjoying it all. 

" So, Huw, what were you saying before?" Ken asked. Huw looked up at Ken. 

" _ I was saying that the ladies like the fur. I mean it, really!_" Huw telepathed to Ken. He nodded, and started to laugh a bit. 

" Hey, I wonder what that Digimon was being controlled by......." Ken pondered, putting his hands behind his head in a Davis fashion, and looking up at the sky. Huw stopped moving, and growled viciously at something in front of them. Ken out his arms done, and smelt the rank smell. It was something..... Ken narrowed his eyes, and looked in front of him as far as he could. It was...... A creature of some kind. It was all black, with long tentacles, a bird beak face, hollow eyes, skulls and all. Ken didn't know what kind of Digimon it was. Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolie and Cody came running to Ken's side. 

" There you are! We were looking all over, man!" Davis exclaimed. Ken pointed to the Digimon, slowly advancing. 

" Whatever. Hey, does anybody know what that is?" Ken asked. Kari and T.K's blood ran cold, their faces went pale white, and Kari started to shake. 

" It's Apocolamon. He was the one to destroy the physical crests, other then Ken's crest..... He's back for revenge, I guess....." T.K explained, shivers running through him. Ken stared back ahead. 

" Well, I guess there is only one thing to do......" Ken started to shake violently in the shoulders and back. He didn't know what it was. 

" Wormmon, what's going on!?!" Ken asked, surprise lining his words and face. His hands also started to shake, like before. 

" I don't know! Something from the past is coming up at the same time the wolf is coming!" Wormmon shouted. Ken felt his skin ripping, and dropped to his knees, right as his back around both shoulders tore open, and to huge, blood covered wings of a dragon burst out, making Ken scream. 

" AHHHH!!!!!" Ken's hands grew, slowly turning him into a wolf. Ken's body grew fast, turning back into the werewolf, plus the black and blue wings of the dragon. Ken was able to get on all fours, before he howled and lost control. The others gasped in surprise as he rose up on 2 feet, still howling. He stopped howling, and growled at Apocolamon, eyes glaring. A chorus of howls from many creatures came soon after, drifting through the air like a sheet of air, hanging in the air. Apocolamon laughed. 

" Hello, you fools. Nice to see you again. Now, I think I have a little unfinished business I need to take care of. I'll just tell the boss you wouldn't come easily, and I was forced to kill you. Step aside, wolf." Ken growled deeper, while Kari hid behind T.K. Apocolamon made a lung, and Ken was thrown off his feet, but landed gracefully, slamming a foot up into Apocolamon's chest in a counter attack. Apocolamon wheezed a bit, out of breath. With a blast of red energy, he sent Ken into the ground. Apocolamon suddenly disappeared. 

" You fools! The master will be back for you!!!" He yelled. Ken got up, shook his head wildly, and slowly shrunk back into a human, wings disappearing. Ken collapsed on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Yolie, Davis and Cody ran to Ken's side, while Kari started to hyperventilate into a brown paper bag, and T.K hurling with his back to everyone. Ken looked up at everyone. 

" Wormmon, I am starting to think that I should have gone to Canada......" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: Yes, I know, too short for the amount of time it took to get up, but hey, I've been busy!!! Really! I am sorry, Lilith, really, I am. 

Sammy: *Coughs* R&R! Oh, man, I'm sick. Stupid bee, just had to fly down my throat...... 


End file.
